


Day 15. Cannibalism

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [15]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Background Slash, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Dark Character, Dark Dante (Devil May Cry), Dark Female Dante - Freeform, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: С ней он получает больше свободы, чем с настоящим Данте._________________________With her he gets more freedom than with real Dante.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Goretober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228
Kudos: 2





	Day 15. Cannibalism

Она приходит после первого «Нет».

Вергилий отказывается что-либо объяснять Данте, отказывается верить брату с его признаниями, ведь он опоздал, так сильно опоздал... 

Данте, в котором он нуждался до Мундуса, которого любил и считал достойным быть рядом с ним душой и телом, ему уже не нужно. В нынешнем Данте живы и задор, и желание позаботиться, и куча попыток склеить все невозможно глубокие трещины, на которые разбило его сознание. Дурости, как он убедился, столько же. 

Но... 

Нет. 

Не возвращать. Не обсуждать. Не бегать за прошлым. 

Это ли не попытки начать заново, из-за которых он наконец-то перестает чураться этого изменившегося мира смертных? 

В первую ночь она просто держит Аластор и ухмыляется. 

— Я ещё подумаю, играть ли нам с тобой. 

Голос кажется ему знакомым и дерзким. 

Вергилий не понимает, что делают в её руках оружие и как ей впору плащ Данте. 

Но чует силу, которая даёт толчок вперед — туда, где можно поприветствовать резким взмахом Ямато. 

Она не оборачивается.

Лишь играючи хватает его за ворот и швыряет вперед. 

В полёте Вергилий пытается отрубить хотя бы руку. И получает какой-то слишком знакомый пинок. 

Он просыпается так, будто и вправду падал. 

Реальность не нравится, комната кажется скучной, завтрак от сияющего Данте — он наконец-то сводил их в ресторан — отдает скукой, а заказ остается лишь разминкой. 

Данте прячет его Ямато после несчастного случая в прачечной, отдаёт только на спарринг, но Вергилия это впервые не злит. 

Он отыгрывается во сне. 

Там было достаточно боли и удовольствия от поединка. 

А ещё — ни капли страха. 

Лишь ощущение, что он на своем месте. 

Оно вечно меняется от одного сна к другому. 

В этот раз под ними болотная топь.

Вергилий не тянется выскользнуть и его припечатывают его ботинком — не вырваться, но и не утонуть в трясине.

— Вергилий, я ведь интереснее? 

Она наконец-то зовет его по имени. 

По лицу и росту она похожа на Данте, но её угольные волосы слипаются от грязи и крови, а в намерении не покидать есть самое важное — желание перерезать глотку. 

— Ты — иллюзия, — отвечает ей Вергилий, — Но нужная. 

Он молчит про «очень».

Зачем прятаться от мира, если есть сон, который никогда не станет кошмаром? 

— Тогда встань и дерись. Получишь моей крови вне триггера — приду ещё. 

Она отскакивает и отрубает его ногу. 

Вставший было Вергилий сваливается с кочки, трясине мешается с его кровью, в глазах ненадолго темнеет, но он все же приживляет её: чтобы не ждать регенерации так мучительно долго. 

Жажда, вот что в ней есть. 

Она пульсирует в каждом вздохе и взгляде, от поворота головы и взмаха меча, от насмешки до яростного рева. 

Она не просто с ней знакома. 

Это — её сила. Демоническая часть, изменившая всю её суть, управляющая людской, точно марионеткой. 

И Вергилий рвется вперед — ему тоже нужно каплю крови на язык, он укусил её первее амброзии чтобы возвращаться с отказами назад, нужно только её ранить, и будет томно, сладко... 

Она приседает и Вергилий отскакивает влево — слишком знаком маневр насадить его на меч, слишком много в ней от него и приемчиков Данте, слишком сильно они не желают ждать. 

Вергилий поддевает меч и рвется вперед: демоническая часть молит вцепиться, откусить хоть что-то, лишь потом выплюнув кусок одежды. 

Кружа так шаг за шагом они приближаются все интенсивнее, все опасней. 

Жажда не оставляет их — вцепившись свободными руками в плащи, они не в силах отступить, прервать эту хватку, пускай даже меч пройдет сквозь позвонки. 

Вергилий смотрит ей в глаза и видит: если так произойдет одновременно это будет очень вкусно и... желанно.

Данте бы уже давно попросил перерыв и попытался его отвлечь. 

Она же — делает рывок вперед. 

Вергилий не успевает за ударом, но не думает вырваться. 

Проще перемешать друг друга с грязью, чем отцепиться. 

Зубы отдирают мочку у него на ухе, оттяпывают кусок мяса на плече, у самой шеи, метят такими похожими на поцелуи укусами вокруг кадыка, срывают верхнюю заклепку с жилета. 

Рука, вонзившая в него Аластор движется ниже, разрезая жилет и плоть. 

Вергилий замирает, чуя силу: демоница, сильная, вот кто подчинила людскую половину. 

Она получит не только обед. 

Вергилий не движется: нет нужды сопротивляться выставляя себя ещё более униженным. Проигрыш отдает кровью изо рта, но он точно обещает и что-то ещё. 

Жилет повисает расколотым панцирем, она обвивает его тело одной рукой, и та согревает кожу, не дает вывалиться все тем же не впервой являющимся взоры кишкам.

Наверное, она бы привязала его ими, если бы он не слушался. 

Был плохой добычей. 

Она вытаскивает Ямато из его повисшей руки и срубает немного плоти с головки каждого плеча. 

А затем продвигается вплотную и отпечатки внутренностей прилипают к её футболке. 

У самого Вергилия нет плаща и кажется, он понимает, что дело не только в факте победы. 

Это даже похоже на то, что его бы охотно раздели. 

Вергилий кладёт голову ей на плечо и слышит, как плюхаются в топь Ямато и Аластор.

Она лезет пальцами в его рану, но прижимает руками так, словно они всегда были знакомее, чем с Данте. 

Не нужно объяснений. Условие выполнено. Возможно, он проснется не сожранным до костей. Или вообще, она лишь откусит ещё немного для острастки. 

Вергилий по запаху определяет её рану на щеке и торопливо приблизившись, вздыхает: 

— Я все равно достал. 

Она смеётся и Вергилий понимает, что они в топи по колено. 

— Ешь, пока не затянулось. Здесь можно то, что разрешаем мы сами. 

Она, наверное, и есть болото — не собирается уходить, отпускать его в реальность из этой трясины. 

Но Вергилию наконец-то не больно и не страшно. Он на месте. Он был в битве, он проиграл на битве и заканчивается это тем, что это не трагедия, а лишь повод... подумать. 

О возбуждении из-за полудемонической крови, например. Ей ведь оно точно не мешает. 

Вергилий слизывает кровь с её лица, шеи, обхватывает губами выступающую косточку на запястье. 

Он не видит, что в лужице за её спиной отражается силуэт Данте.


End file.
